Elwire
by Kalneka
Summary: Quatre maîtres mots. Bientôt plus. Silence. Partage. Respect. Mais surtout ... Liberté, lui souffle le vent.


D'un geste adroit, Elwire attrapa le pourboire qu'un client lui lançait avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Sans prendre en compte cette œillade qu'elle considérait comme déplacée, elle mit en revanche les quelques pièces avec plaisir dans la bourse qu'elle accrochait à sa ceinture. Chaque paie, aussi ridicule qu'elle soit, la rapprochait de son rêve de découverte qu'elle savait désormais tout proche.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au-dessus du comptoir. Son service était terminé, elle posa le plateau sur le bar et rangea son tablier dans son casier, à l'arrière-boutique. Comme à son habitude, elle ne prit pas la peine de le fermer à clé : personne ne volerait le bout de tissu rapiécé et décousu qui lui servait de tablier. Et c'était l'unique bien qu'elle possédait, en dehors de la petite bourse contenant son passé, son présent, mais surtout son futur qui ne quittait jamais la ceinture à sa taille.

Passant la porte, elle gratifia le patron d'un sourire en se disant qu'elle était ravie de quitter cet endroit. Le patron était honnête, tout comme l'était le salaire qu'il lui offrait en échange de son travail, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter, après plusieurs mois à son service l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette taverne. Heureusement, elle avait hérité du service du midi. Jamais elle n'aura accepté celui du soir, où les hommes, plus ivres que jamais, espérait en venant dans l'auberge ramener quelques conquêtes chez eux le soir. Malheureusement pour eux, le bar était rempli d'hommes à leur image, et ils se rabattaient souvent sur les serveuses.

Derrière elle, tapi au fond d'un bosquet, deux yeux curieux étaient braqués sur elle.

D'un pas rapide, elle entreprit de rejoindre la ferme des Joycre, où elle passerait l'après-midi à s'occuper des animaux. Le soir, elle faisait le repas pour toute la famille. C'était son rythme depuis sept mois, mais pour être nourrie, logée et gagner un peu d'argent chaque jour, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Même si elle n'arrêtait pas de la journée, et que souvent ses nuits étaient courtes, elle savait que sa situation était bien plus confortable que des centaines d'autres à Al-Por. Elle jugea avec une satisfaction non feinte le poids de sa bourse. Dans un mois, un mois et demi tout au plus, elle aurait de quoi s'acheter l'équipement dont elle aurait besoin pour harnacher Dentelle et partir à la découverte du monde. Trop longtemps elle avait tourné en rond dans cette ville où plus rien ne la surprenait, où tout était attendu. Car elle avait besoin de doute, d'inattendu, de surprise, de rebondissements, de courbes. Besoin d'espace. Dentelle, une jolie petite jument blanche dont le nom venait de l'endroit où elle avait été achetée, les Dentelles Vives, ne lui appartenait pas encore, mais Delya, la mère de la famille Joycre la lui avait promise en cadeau à son départ, comme remerciement de tout ce qu'elle avait apporté à sa famille. Car en plus des tâches à la ferme et du repas du soir, elle avait appris à lire et à écrire aux deux plus jeunes enfants. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle avait accepté le cadeau, inestimable à ses yeux. Grâce à cela, elle pouvait consacrer son argent à acheter un équipement correct à la jument, du matériel et des provisions. Et si elle le gère correctement, peut-être n'aura-t-elle pas vidé sa bourse et pourra partir avec un peu d'argent en poche.

C'est perdu dans ses réflexions sur la répartition de l'argent qu'elle économisait qu'elle gagna la ferme. Aussitôt, elle se mit au travail, rassemblant les vaches pour la traite, récoltant les œufs des poules, fermant le poulailler à clé pour la nuit, tout cela réalisés de gestes automatiques, acquis par l'habitude. Elle est rejointe une heure plus tard par Anton, le fils cadet des Joycre. A peine plus vieux qu'elle, ils s'entendaient à merveille et n'hésitaient pas à se partager les tâches ensemble pour passer un peu de temps. Plus rapide que d'habitude, elle avait finie toutes les tâches qu'elle aimait le moins pour finir par ce qu'elle préférait : prendre soin des chevaux, et surtout de sa jument. D'un sifflement, elle appela les chevaux qui étaient au fond du pré qui arrivèrent en trottant. Elle ouvrit la barrière, flatta l'encolure de Titan, le plus grand des six, qui s'ébroua. Anton, qui était devant, ouvrit la porte de l'étable où les chevaux rentrèrent sans rechigner. La région n'était pas sûre pour les animaux qui restaient dehors la nuit, et Aul, le père d'Anton, préférait qu'ils soient en sécurité la nuit, afin de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Empoignant deux brosses, Elwire en lança adroitement une à Anton qui l'attrapa d'un geste souple. Ils passèrent l'heure à brosser les chevaux, à discuter, à rire aussi. C'était le moment de la journée que préférait la jeune fille, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle apportait une conclusion, un point final à une journée qui vient de s'achever. Et la lune, montant doucement dans le ciel, était remplie de promesses pour le lendemain.

Toujours tapi à l'ombre, deux yeux jaunes, tel ceux d'un animal sauvage, attentifs et perçants la détaillent.

« Elwire ! Anton ! Fermez les écuries et venez m'aider pour le dîner ! »

La voix de Delya retentit à travers la porte. S'adressant un regard complice, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où, armés de couteaux, ils entreprirent d'éplucher les légumes pour la traditionnelle soupe de la fin de la semaine. Le dîner se déroula encore une fois dans la bonne humeur, c'était finalement une journée comme les autres, identique à celles qui se sont déroulées les sept derniers mois qui venait de prendre fin. Une fois les petits couchés, la vaisselle terminée, Elwire s'accorda quelques minutes de repos. Passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en prenant appui sur le rebord et s'aidant de ses bras pour se hisser sur le toit, elle s'assit à son sommet. Etendant les jambes en prenant garde de ne pas glisser, elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Et expira doucement, comme pour évacuer la fatigue de la journée. Elle aimait, chaque soir, en faire le bilan. Comme toujours, celui-ci se révéla positif elle avait passé une bonne journée, mais quelque chose aujourd'hui l'empêchait de se relever pour aller se coucher sereinement. Une idée, coriace, s'était installée dans son esprit depuis le matin, et si le travail l'avait éloigné quelques heures, cette idée revint brusquement alors qu'elle essayait de vider son esprit. Trouvera-t-elle ce qu'elle désirait une fois partie d'ici ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle recherchait réellement. L'aventure, l'adrénaline, le mouvement. C'était peut-être un peu utopique, elle rêvait facilement de choses qui n'arrivaient jamais et elle avait brusquement peur d'être déçue. Pourquoi ne pas rester confortablement ici, où elle pouvait vivre correctement sans trop de problème ? Non. Elwire chassa immédiatement cette idée de la tête. C'était choisir la voix de la facilité, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas se permettre. Soudain, une brise lui caressa la joue. Plutôt fraîche, elle lui arracha un frisson. Près de son oreille, le vent lui semblait Murmure. « Liberté… » lui chuchotait-elle. Elwire, interdite, se figea. Avait-elle rêvée ou le vent venait de lui parler … ? Quand la journée n'avait pas été trop longue, elle venait s'installer ici écouter la nuit, pouvant y passer des heures. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment. Le vent, à la fois ferme et rassurant, avait dissipé ses doutes. Elle partirait.

Sur le toit, à quelques mètres d'elle derrière une cheminée, un homme à la peau d'ébène se retire, satisfait.

Cependant, à force de reporter son départ, ce fut un jour inévitable.

« Je pars. Demain. »

La nouvelle, bien qu'attendue par toute la famille plongea la fin de la soirée dans une sorte de lassitude mêlée pour certains à de la déception.

Profitant de s'être dressée sur les étriers de Dentelle, Elwire inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Elle sentie l'air frais pour cette époque –un peu en avance par rapport aux autres années, l'hiver pointait son nez quelques semaines trop tôt- s'engouffrer dans ses poumons comme une colonne de fraicheur parcourant tout mon corps d'un frisson de délectation. Trois mois qu'elle avait quitté Al-Por, et pourtant elle ne se lassait pas de cette sensation de liberté qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle était partie. Chaque muscle de son corps, chaque cellule qui la composait vibrait pour cette liberté récemment acquise. Vivant de petits boulots qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, goûtant l'hospitalité des Alavariens pour qui elle rendait service, elle avait parcouru la moitié de l'empire, savourant chaque instant de découverte. Sa curiosité commençait à s'étancher. Il lui manquait cependant quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, comme une idée qui tournait autour d'elle depuis qu'elle était petite sans qu'elle n'ait jamais été en mesure de la saisir, de s'en emparer.

« Moi je sais » pensa le loup qui l'observait, à une cinquante de mètres derrière elle. « Je le sais, et je suis prêt à te l'apprendre ».


End file.
